The invention relates to a machining device with a toolholder displaceable on a frame of the device in three coordinates perpendicular to one another by means of three linear guides and associated drives.
Such machine tools are customarily mounted in a stationary fashion, and the article to be machined is transported to the machining device. However, there is a need for machining devices that can be transported to the article to be machined and can be placed in a simple manner in machining association with the article at the site where the article is located, for example machining devices that are associated with a feed pipe arranged on a boiler casing so that the free end face of such pipe can be machined.